libblfandomcom-20200213-history
Zuk
Coach and Commissioner Zuk is one of the original 10 coaches of the LIBBL. Blood Bowl History Zuk started playing Blood Bowl with the third edition in the Buffalo, NY area in 1994. He began playing in a league there where he got a taste for the game and fell in love with it. However, after leaving Buffalo in early 1996, he didn't get a chance to play in a table top league again until the formation of the LIBBL. He did play in the inaugurual Gen Con Bowl in 2006 as his first NAF sanctioned tournament. Prior to the start of LIBBL, he did approach a few friends in 2003 about starting a league on Long Island however there didn't seem to be enough interest. He had heard tales of a league in Suffolk at Monkey Head Games, but that was too far to commute on a regular basis. Other than that, he played mostly with computer-based simulations and the Cyanide Blood Bowl game online. Teams Coached Zuk has an affinity for playing flexible teams, but has played all types in the LIBBL. He started with Dead Potus, a Nurgle team in Season 1. After the death of a couple of key players, he instead decided to switch to Necromantic in season 2 with the Death Rockers. In season 3, he continued with the Necromantic team and renamed them to the Amityville Death Rockers in order to insert more fluff. After the Death Rockers failed to win the Montauk Cup (insert link to page) for the second season in a row, Zuk decided to move to a more agile team and took the Forest Hills Luminaries, a wood elf team. He coached them for 2 seasons with much the same success as his previous entires. In season 6, he went back to bash and coached the Peconic Pygmies (insert link to page), a chaos dwarf team. Zuk also coached two chaos teams, the Freeport Fiends and the Bellmore Butchers (insert link to page) in the Commack Challenge (insert link to page) and scrimmages during season 5. LIBBL Performance Season 1 Dead Potus, Nurgle: 5W 1D 4L, Abbott division wild card, lost to Rivendell Raiders (insert link to page) in 1st round of Montauk Cup (insert link to page) Mineola Mayhem I Death Rockers, Necromantic: 2W 0D 0L, tournament champion Season 2 Death Rockers, Necromantic: 4W 1D 5L, Conquest division champion, beat Warpstone Rejects (insert link to page) in 1st round and lost to NY Knicknevins (insert link to page) in semifinals of Montauk Cup (insert link to page) Commack Challenge I Did not play Season 3 Amityville Death Rockers , Necromantic: 8W 0D 2L, Shirley division champion, lost to Figaro Returners (insert link to page) in quarter finals of Montauk Cup (insert link to page) Hicksville Havoc I Forest Hills Luminaries, Wood Elf: 2W 0D 0L, tournament champion Season 4 Forest Hills Luminaries, Wood Elf: 5W 4D 3L, Goliath division wild card, lost to Cobb's Khornes (insert link to page) in 1st round of Montauk Cup (insert link to page) Commack Challenge II Freeport Fiends, Chaos: 0W 0D 1L Season 5 Forest Hills Luminaries, Wood Elf: 9W 1D 2L, Poseidon division wild card, beat Cobb's Khornes (insert link to page) in 1st round and lost to Rivendell Raiders (insert link to page) in semifinals of Montauk Cup (insert link to page) Hicksville Havoc II Peconic Pygmies, Chaos Dwarf: 2W 0D 0L, tournament champion Season 6 Peconic Pygmies, Chaos Dwarf: 0W 0D 1L, season in progress As Commissioner Zuk was elected the first commissioner at the beginning of season 1 and was a unanimous choice for reelection for season 3. Before season 5, he was reelected again, but there were rumors of corruption. After a the goblin scandal (insert link to page) preceding season 5, an investigation was performed and Zuk was found to be complicit in the affair and was censured by the league, but was allowed to keep his team. Eventually, Zuk was exonerated of all charges and took his commissioner office again right before the playoffs began in season 5.